


面具与武器

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [16]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 樱井翔/松本润, 翔润 - Relationship
Series: 虹组 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 5





	面具与武器

****

01.

从第一次见到樱井翔起，松本润就知道自己喜欢他。 

一年前松本还热衷于参与各种各样的局，场场不落的第一个结果是他拥有了一堆不会再看第二次的名片，第二个是樱井翔——他的意思是他遇见了樱井，而这件事对他来说相当重要。

被拖起来续第二摊时他其实已经有点分不清自己身在哪里，但他早习惯了这种状态，到了目的地后就自然地找到了离得最近的沙发往下一倒。皮革很凉，照在他脸上的灯光也是。身体被酒精稀释成了一摊烂泥，他有心放任自己这样蜷缩到结束，饱经折磨的胃却第一个不允许。为了不在大庭广众下丢脸地吐出来，他不得不跌跌撞撞地撑起身子，艰难地顺着荧光标记寻找洗手间。

食物被清空后他感觉自己有了点力气，虽然大脑依然像一团轻飘飘的棉花糖。他扶着墙一点点往外挪，努力不让人看出他扭曲的步伐不是因为个性而是勉为其难。他前段时间刚丢了工作，心情烦躁下，他干脆以此为借口给自己放了个长假，一头扎进由酒精和调情编织的黑洞。 

很凉的幽蓝色光线在地上轻浮地起舞，掩护着所有暧昧不清的交易，然而对这时候的他来说就不是那么友好。好不容易撑着墙走回记忆中的座位，松本头晕眼花，没注意身边是谁重新瘫软下去。

“劳驾，给我张纸巾。”他闭着眼睛哼哼，其实并没指望真的能有人能搭理自己。

一双手把他从沙发背上扶起来，松本软得撑不住，脑袋下滑倒在他肩膀上。

一方手帕塞到他手心。

“你还好吗？”

——看来他运气不错，碰到了一个心软的家伙。 

鼻间是非常清爽的香水味，奇妙地缓解了大脑的眩晕感。松本嗅了嗅，确信这不属于他身边的任何一个人。 

该不会走错座位了吧……

他心里一惊，努力睁开眼睛。

灯光昏暗，又是仰视视角，他只看清了一双圆圆的大眼睛，以及皱起来时有点严厉的眉毛。 

“别这么严肃嘛……”也许是酒劲上头，他脱口而出。

心软的陌生人愣了一下。 

“你说什么？”

作为家中备受宠爱的末子，松本晕乎乎的思维自动将这句话划在了「鼓励」一栏，想也没想就上手去摸他的眉心。 

“笑一个。”

他笑嘻嘻地，在陌生人额头上戳了一指。

“……”

“樱井，别理他。”

熟悉的声音传来，松本先是松了一口气——看来自己没有走错。他转过身，任由井上将他从陌生帅哥的身上拖开，又对他解释，“这家伙喝醉了就有点黏人，你别在意。”

樱井。 

松本在心里念叨着这个名字，乖乖跟井上回到他的座位。确定陌生帅哥没有往这边看，他小声问井上那是谁。

“好像是二宫的朋友。”井上和他从小玩到大，一眼就看出这人又想逃跑，立刻用武力镇压，“累了就乖乖躺着，别到处黏着人，被拐跑了怎么办。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，”松本大笑起来，豪迈地拍一把井上的肩膀，“这又不是gaybar，谁会有兴趣拐我？”

“那我怕你缠着别人，最后把人家掰成gay。”井上痛得龇牙咧嘴，不忘熟练地和他拌嘴。

——这人每次都说这些话。

松本默默翻了个白眼，突然想起什么，一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来。 

“……你干什么！”井上被吓了一跳，往旁边坐了一个身位。

“说到直男，”醉鬼强行把他拉回来，“我问你哦，那个樱井，是那边的吗？”

“……”井上有点无语地看着他，“居然这么快就记住人家名字了，”他感叹了一句，立刻又换成警告，“k大高材生，听说之前还当过记者——你说他是哪边的。”

松本不甘心地撇嘴，“这难道不是刻板印象！……无所谓，反正你都说了我可以掰他。”

“你别瞎说，我可没说，我只是让你别去招惹别人。”井上摇头三连。

“可是，”松本据理力争，“有研究说过其实每个人都是天生的bi！”

“那你去问他啊——等等，回来，我没真让你去！”见他真的又要起身，井上气得头发都要竖起来了。

“总之，松本润，你别去招惹他，听见没有？”

他摸摸松本的脑袋。

“啊……真是，令人操心。”

“……去死吧你。”

再三叮嘱松本不要擅自行动后，井上放心地下了舞池。 

天真。 

松本看了一眼他那个从背后看着更加硕大无比的脑袋，利索地窜回樱井旁边的座位。 

“樱井さん？”

他点头。

松本决定先做自我介绍。 

“我叫松本润，今年——” 他后知后觉想起家里那堆积灰的名片，在牛仔裤兜里掏了半天，只找出一张还印着前公司职位的——管他呢，有联系方式才是重点。

“给。”

樱井看起来有点错愕，但还是条件反射地伸手接过，又从上衣口袋掏出自己的递给他。

樱井翔。

Sakurai Sho。

翔さん。

翔くん。

无声地把这个名字念叨好几遍，松本控制不住地笑出了声，一抬头迎上樱井疑惑的目光——这眼神在今晚出现的次数非常频繁。松本当然无法解释为什么一个名字就能让他如此开怀——事实是他自己也不知道。他只是忽然很开心，像是预见了即将迎来一件好事那样开心。

两人面对面坐着，樱井迷茫地看着这个第一次见面的好看又奇怪的青年兀自笑得上气不接下气。莫名其妙的对视持续了将近一分钟，在松本意识到自己一时半会也许都说不出话后，他只好——用井上后来的形容——「饿虎扑食」般地扑到了他刚见面的「翔くん」怀里，捧着他的脸认真看了两秒钟，然后赶在井上冲上来阻止之前，狠狠亲了他一口。

第二天松本意料之中地被阳光晒醒，意料之中的头疼欲裂，出乎他意料的只有他竟然是在自己公寓的床上醒来，而不是如同约定俗成一般，被井上像拎一个挂件那样拎回家，和他的猫共享一个沙发。

他条件反射去找手机，摸了个空后才发现手机居然被好好充上了电，乖巧地躺在他一伸手就能够到的地方。

——太不对劲了。

“你到底在想什么！”井上一接通电话就扔来劈头盖脸的一顿指责，“认识这么久我怎么不知道你居然有借酒装疯的毛病？”他应该已经到公司了，声音压得很低，像一只正在喉咙里酝酿吼叫的狮子。

“……有那么糟糕？”

松本心虚地摸摸鼻子。 

“………”

井上的运气声说明一切。

“对不起嘛，”见势不妙，他迅速道歉，“我也没想到……对了，之后是你送我回来的？”

“是樱井翔。”井上硬邦邦地回答，松本几乎能想像他那副咬牙切齿的样子。

即使早有猜测，他依然有一秒钟失语。

“他……可是………”

多年好友，井上当然知道他想说什么。 

“你都像条蛇一样缠在人家身上了，他还能怎么办？把你甩下来？”

“……”

接下来必然是嘲讽时间，松本本来就头痛，干脆切断了电话。

那个人送自己回来的啊……

他在原地愣神一阵，忽然冲到镜子前，仔细端详自己。 

唔……有一点黑眼圈。该死，千万别告诉他下巴这颗痘是昨晚才冒出来的。哦不过脸色还行，看来最近的健身挺有效。

满意地对镜中自己飞了个眼神，他看看自己身上未换下的衣服，不抱期待但还是拉开领子看了眼自己的身体。 

毫无痕迹。 

当然，当然……那人一看就是无趣的绅士。

醺然时樱井身上令他颇为青睐的温柔在酒醒后只剩失望——倒不是说松本多么喜欢衣冠禽兽，但连日的不顺让他烦躁，他又要求颇高，好不容易遇见看上的人，身心都在叫嚣着需要一场痛快淋漓的性事。

习惯性打开通讯录，手指在可选的联络人一栏中快速下滑，屏幕却突然弹出一条备忘，提醒今天下午有场面试。 

“……该死。”

他这下才是真正清醒了。 

从前公司辞职后，整整一个月的时间里他都过着作息混乱，不知今夕是何年的生活，竟然一时忘了和面试官约的面试时间就是今天。 

洗漱，找出此前准备好的资料再看一遍，发型，西装，作品集……很好。

时间还算充足，他最后在穿衣镜前转了个圈，匆匆出了门。 

这场面试是松本的大学同学——二宫和也的主意。他现在的职位是HRM——真是再适合他不过了。最后一关才是二宫，他低着头仔细检查松本的简历，松本坐在他对面，端详他那张和大学时一点没变的脸——眼神倒是凌厉了不少，不知道是不是出于职业需要。

一看到二宫，他立刻想到昨天井上说樱井翔“好像是二宫的朋友”，恨不得立刻揪住他的领子问个明白。好在他应聘的职位专业强，没什么太大的发挥余地，不一会儿就得到了最终决定。

“你什么时候能入职？”

二宫问道。 

饶是松本原本就志在必得，此时也不由舒了一口气。 

“随时。”

“好，那明天来吧。”

二宫站起来朝他伸出手，又眨眨眼睛。 

“欢迎加入，松本君。”

走出大楼，他迫不及待地拨通了二宫的电话号码；五分钟后，二宫溜达着出现在了咖啡店。

“我不喝咖啡。”

二宫拉开椅子坐下。

“我知道，”有求于人，松本笑眯眯地推过去杯子，“给你要了柠檬水。”

“……好酸。”二宫咂嘴，“怎么了？我以为说好的庆祝是在晚餐。”

“不是说这个，”知道无论如何也会被看穿，松本决定有话直说，“昨天……樱井翔是你带来的？”

“嗯，”他漫不经心地抿了口水，“你不知道他的来路，就敢亲人家？”

“……你看到了？”

“我听说了，”他翻了个白眼，“……还有，你以为让他送你回家是谁的主意？”

“本来想说让你提前见见未来同事，谁知道你给人家这么大的惊喜。”

“同事？”松本先是一惊，接着喜形于色，“真的？”

“小润，”二宫慢吞吞地说，“我可要提醒你：樱井翔是直的。”

松本不以为意地挥挥手，“没有人天生——”

“就算他是bi，”二宫像是知道他的心思，迅速打断他的话，“那也晚了。”

“什么意思？”

“就是你想的那个意思——”他的眼神在一瞬间变回了那个犀利的面试官，“——他有女朋友了。”

“哦………”

松本若有所思地搅动面前的咖啡，拖了个长长的尾音，“好可惜。”他表示遗憾，“那，做朋友也挺好。”

面对二宫明显怀疑的眼神，他故意皱起眉毛，“怎么，Nino觉得我是这么不懂分寸的人？”

二宫挑高一边眉毛，将自己这位老朋友上下打量一番。 

“工作上我相信你的职业态度，但感情生活——”

“我真的只是想和樱井さん道歉而已，”松本语气真诚——说得他自己都快相信了，“之后可要经常见面，话不说开该有多尴尬。再说，既然是同事，先认识一下有什么不好？”

二宫思考了一会儿。 

“好吧，”他勉强认同了，“正好今天要庆祝你重新走上生活正轨，我把翔ちゃん 也叫上。”

松本心花怒放，隔着桌子上手捏了一把他的脸。 

“谢谢Nino～就知道Nino最好了～”

二宫认命地由他揉，白眼翻得飞起。 

“你矜持点，”他警告松本，又加了一句，“今晚只能喝一杯。”

“欸———”

告别二宫后他回家睡了个回笼觉，昨天醉得太厉害，太阳穴到现在依然隐隐作痛。想到二宫特意强调樱井在意守时，他痛苦地在闹钟响第一次时就爬了起来，井上有事来不了，最后他甚至比另外两人早到一刻钟。

比起昨晚那个模糊的轮廓，樱井翔此时——理所当然的——更加立体，也更加真实。他和二宫是直接从公司过来，樱井鼻梁上还架着细框眼镜，拎着公文包的模样精英极了。也许是灯光原因，他看着甚至比松本记忆中更英俊一些——眉毛锋利，有着男生中很难得的，正统的双眼皮大眼睛，笑起来时眼中泛起的涟漪像是有花瓣落在湖心；但与此同时，昨天酒精作用下被松本忽略的冷冽与生人勿近也清晰地写在他脸上。

二宫强行点了乌龙茶，松本瞪了他一眼，猛灌两口——显然它无法有效缓解心虚，但也没有更好的办法了。

他能看出樱井明显对昨天的事情有点介意——虽然出于修养他并没有表现出来。但松本不着急，因为要打动一个人并不急于一时。他清楚自己的魅力，刻意将节奏放缓，趁着二宫的去接电话时又要了一瓶红酒，将话题引向之前二宫透露过的、樱井感兴趣的方向。

很久之后松本想：也许当时他最大的错误，就是没有听从二宫的警告，明明知道樱井翔已经有了女朋友，明明知道自己绝不会满足于只停在他的「朋友」或者「同事」的位置，依然执着地靠近了这个危险的光源。

更可怕的是，他竟然还以为自己可以随时可以抽身。

之后的发展似乎是顺理成章的：樱井与他性格相似，兴趣相似——就算不相似松本也有办法让他认为两人处处相合，相见恨晚。

正如所有人说的那样，樱井是地地道道的直男，但这并没有影响他对松本这个从不掩饰性取向的双性恋的态度——他甚至认同了松本拿来搪塞他的「既然异性恋也不是见到任何一个异性就喜欢，为什么会有人都觉得同性恋只要见到同性就爱？」的鬼话——其实这话没错，只是松本心中有鬼。

——他算准时间和樱井翔发消息，偶尔多做一份便当，看出樱井心情不好会及时递上关心，可有可无的小事则会拜托他帮忙——被依赖的感觉会让樱井放心不下，会惦记，会想这个人需要我，那我要更加照顾他一些；然后决定下一次见面时，要用百分之多少的热情，去对他笑。 

松本承认：一开始他只是抱着好玩的心情——原因是他实在是不甘心什么都不做就退出战场。他的前任们总抱怨他难哄，松本自己也清楚这一点，因此从没有想过：他竟然也会有想要主动接近某个人的一天，并且发现当他真正下了决心、决定无论用上什么手段都要和樱井建立联系时，本能会自动指引他应该如何行动。

直到这时他才承认：他是真的把樱井翔放在了心上。

做这些事情时他的态度是自然甚至坦然的，几个回合后，樱井也从一开始的谨慎到现在的习惯，有时松本甚至感觉他也在依赖自己。

一切都进行得很顺利。

樱井看起来对他这点小心思一无所知——就算知道也默许了。

二宫将一切都看在眼里，不置可否。

唯一出乎他意料的是：樱井的女朋友比他想象的更加敏锐一些。

松本的交际圈中不乏女性朋友，以前他出于好奇也试着和女孩子交往过，得出的结论是生理上他依然「可以」，事后回想却只有毛骨悚然。 

——明明都是人类，怎么会有这样柔软的存在。

他一般不太关注女孩子，也懒于评价，但对于樱井的女朋友，也许——好吧，就是因为嫉妒，他似乎没办法做到心平气和。樱井的女友属于非常典型的大和抚子类型女孩，留着温温柔柔的长发，笑不露齿，容易脸红——这些十分讨直男欢喜的特点到了松本眼中就碍眼得厉害。第一次，他发现自己居然也可以这么刻薄——他看着她羞怯又仿佛炫耀一般地站在樱井身边，在心里对她百般挑剔，评价她不够爽朗、过于小家子气，根本配不上樱井翔。可谁配得上呢？他倒是想提名自己，但他心中其实比任何人都清楚：他甚至没有资格和她站在同一片竞争场。

在与樱井约定好的吃饭/出行计划第三次被女朋友突如其来的要事打断后，松本终于确认了她是有意的——这发现让他心中升起一丝喜悦：她在试图将自己和樱井的距离拉远，只是这警惕在松本看来根本就是变相的认同：认同他在樱井生活中所占的分量已经超出了普通朋友，甚至触碰到了他正牌恋人的警戒线。

这时候他需要做什么？什么都不必做。于是他装作没发现她那点蹩脚的小动作，大大方方和樱井保持着对于朋友来说过于亲密的交往。 

但女朋友也不赖。 

一天下班后松本照例和樱井一起去常去的bar，酒过三巡，樱井的神情中那点刻意的粉饰太平开始消退，他趴在桌上，像个孩子一样嘟起嘴抱怨最近的烦心事。他的刘海有点长了，柔软地搭在眉心。

松本有意无意地轻拍他的胳膊，对着他在灯光下格外水润的嘴唇心猿意马。 

“松润？”他拉一拉松本的袖口，“你有在听吗？”他用被酒精软化的眼神瞪他。

毫无威慑力。

松本敷衍地点头。 

“翔くん再说一遍好了。”

樱井鼓起腮帮。

”我说……”晃动的额发让他的眼神变成闪烁的树影，他又靠近了松本一些，手掌托腮。

“我可能，快要结婚了。”

松本的动作停了一下。 

“这么突然？”

久经考验的扑克脸救了他，松本听见自己故作镇定的声音漂浮在空中。他早听说樱井和女友的交往是以结婚为前提，只是没想到这居然是真的——这个年代怎么还会有人把这种虚无缥缈的承诺当真？

“她说家里催得有点紧……”樱井很少和他讨论这个，此时神情也有点不自然。他又皱起眉毛，无意识抱紧了手中的酒瓶。

“松润呢？”

松本一时没反应过来他在问什么。

“松润……最近和男朋友怎么样？”樱井摸摸鼻子，松本这才想起：一开始为了打消樱井的警惕，他骗他自己是有恋人的。

这是什么奇怪的礼尚往来吗。他在心里吐槽。

“刚分。”他继续面不改色地说谎。

“哦……”

两人不约而同陷入沉默。

“我……”松本犹豫一下，“好像有了个喜欢的人。”

其实这话不该现在说。

时机还没到，任何敏感的话题都可能带来不可控的后续影响。但这样的灯光，这样的氛围——仿佛世界只剩下他们两个人，松本只觉得心中像是有一艘迫不及待的帆船，只是被他看一眼，就鼓起了风帆。

“诶———？”

樱井的眼睛又瞪大了。他终于放开了那瓶酒，想要努力坐直，又想要离松本近些，结果是整个人几乎倚在了他身上。

香水的甜香混合着淡淡的酒气一起飘来，松本僵在原地，眼神和手都不知道往哪里放。

“为什么我从来没有听松润说起过？是谁？同事吗？哪个部门的？啊，难道是实习生？”

他语速飞快地抛出一串问句，像是在念什么奇怪的RAP。

“……”

深呼吸两次，松本僵硬地将他推开，谁知樱井又靠过来，像刚刚抱酒瓶那样抱住他的胳膊。他的体温本就较常人更高些，喝了酒，整个人几乎如同烧起来一般——脸颊通红，连吐息都是灼热的。 

“告诉我吧告诉我吧，”他不依不饶地念叨，“你都知道我的事情了……”

他的脸近在迟尺，松本像是被他传染了，身上也开始发热，不得不再次使了力气将他推回原位。

“到时候再说吧……八字还没一撇呢，”他含糊其辞，“——和你的板上钉钉可不一样。”

脱口而出他才感觉一阵胸闷。 

“诶———”

樱井的眉毛耷拉下来，趴回桌面，像小动物一样将自己蜷起。 

“我不想这么快的。”

他突然说。 

他把脸埋在手臂上，声音闷闷的，“松润，你别嘲笑我。可我没有准备好。真的。”

“我为什么要嘲笑你……结婚这么大的事情，翔くん没有准备好也是很正常的啊。”

心中升起一股莫名其妙的怜惜，在松本反应过来前，他已经自动抚上了樱井圆圆的后脑勺。

他的头发很软。

他忽然抬头，抓住松本的手指。

“再陪我一会儿吧，好吗？再陪我一会儿。”

松本想把手抽出来，但没有成功。

“放心，我不走。”

他向樱井保证。

02.

近距离容易培养习惯，但只有分开才能让人看清这习惯到底有多可怕。

主管宣布周末有一个外地培训时松本立刻就报名了，没多少人愿意牺牲休息时间，对他来说却是难得的机会。加上老家有点事需要回去一趟，这么算下来他大概要离开一个星期——这时间足够让樱井发现他离不开自己，却又没有长到让他有机会找到替代。

除了面对面的聊天，松本也很喜欢和樱井发消息，喜欢从短短的文字中猜测他心情如何，对自己的态度又是怎样。两人至今为止的聊天记录他都保存着，特别想念樱井却无法言说时就会翻出来看。

——从最开始的生疏客套、万事需要寻找切口作为开场白，到现在会互传食物图片、看到了好笑的段子和美丽景色时第一时间分享，这段关系用「水到渠成」形容不过分。

和松本想的一样：周末还好——樱井自有一套放松计划表，处在惬意中时很难产生“非谁不可”的念头；工作日最忙碌，却也最脆弱——大脑满得没有一丝空隙，一旦得以停下喘息，掺杂着疲惫的空虚就会从内心很深的地方往上浮——这大概是所有社会人都逃不开的困境。

而在这样的时候——说他自大好了——樱井翔一定会想起松本润。那些双倍奶的美式咖啡，自制的零脂肪沙拉酱三明治，推特段子，同事八卦……所有曾经松本拿来填补他空缺的东西，其实拥有一个共同的名字叫作「陪伴」。

连老天都在帮他——这次和他同行的是樱井的大学同学，旅途中，他拿了大学时期足球队的合照给松本看，照片是他拿手机翻拍的，不太清晰，一整排相似的笑容里，樱井顶着一头格格不入的金发，格格不入地站在队伍最边缘。

这个隔着岁月突然窜出来的樱井翔令他心惊肉跳。松本压下心里突然泛起的凉意，玩笑地问起当年樱井是不是很难搞——那样闪亮的耳钉，那样炫目的发色。

“还好吧？”同事有点迷惑地挠头，接着恍然大悟：“你是看他站在一边以为被排挤了吧？没有的事情哦……球队关系很好。但他啊，怎么说呢——就是有一种「我和你们不一样」的感觉？或者气质？” 

松本随着他一起笑，握成拳的手心出了一层薄汗。他想原来现在这个樱井翔只是他愿意让我看到的一个表象，原来我根本不了解他。

晚上风很凉，他被吹得打了个寒战。一小时前樱井发来的消息还停在已读未回的状态，温暖的灯光让他推荐的健康沙拉看着都有点诱人。

「真不知道你怎么可以天天吃这个（泣」

让松本快要忘乎所以的亲昵语气，聊天背景是某天两人掰手腕时相握的手。 

那天樱井醉酒后的模样又出现在了他眼前。

——他趴在桌上，脸埋在胳膊里，流畅的肩胛骨在单薄的衬衫下绷紧了，突出来，变成很小很小的翅膀。它们看起来太脆弱了，松本简直疑心碰一碰就会碎。

他的指尖游移着落在樱井的头顶，黑色——不再是刺眼的金，无论是视觉还是触感都软得像雏鸟的绒毛；虽然他已经长大，从非要昭告天下自己与众不同的男孩变成了沉稳的男人，可他还是和以前一样瘦。

松本不知道自己是不是在做正确的事——他的意思是，让一个好不容易与生活与自己和解的人再一次陷入挣扎，他真的忍心吗？

可是。

他为自己辩解：正因为有了那样的时光，在挣扎中保护自己难道不应该是他的长项？

「刚刚去见了她的父母。」

“她”自然是指女朋友。

——没有评价，语气正常，甚至没有多提一句感受，但松本就是知道他在不高兴。 

「好像是和女朋友起了点争执，说觉得结婚还不到时候，谁知道那位最后居然找到了公司，真是好大一场scene」 

这是替松本远程监控的队友二宫。 

「别告诉我这里面有你的一笔功劳。」 

这是队友委婉的警告。 

「非常感谢。」 

二宫当然知道他不会收手。

「什么时候回来？我去接你。」 

「诶？太麻烦翔くん了吧……」 

「想要快点看见你啊～」 

松本顿住了——这时候发什么表情会比较好？

「松润不在的时候真是无聊透了……我简直是数着日子在过_:(´ཀ`」 ∠)」

——小熊捂脸？还是小猫捧心？ 

「松润？」

「……嗯？」

「I miss you.」 

——地球几亿几千万个人，他特别想你。

天。天啊。

在松本的计划里，他返程的那天就是将关系再推进一层的big night。他设想了好几个场景，樱井可能有的反应和相对的应对策略，甚至每晚偷偷对着镜子排练表情——感觉真的是一种很微妙的东西，他当然无法完全猜到樱井的想法，只能尽可能将胜率提高，以及，最好是能保证即使被拒绝，姿态也不要太狼狈。

但事情出了点小小的差错：樱井在他返回的前一天离开，去到了另一个地方出差。回程那天松本前思后想，最终还是决定搭另一趟车，在回家前先去看他一眼，就一眼。

他给自己的理由是有研究表明小别胜新婚的小别最好不要超过五天——这话从前提到结论都站不住脚。他只是想念樱井了。

樱井看着像个冷静理智的机器人，很少有人知道，在他一丝不苟的西装三件套下，其实藏着相当浪漫的一面：他喜欢制造惊喜，也乐于接受别人送出的惊喜。

前一点还好，后者就和松本完全不一样——松本讨厌所有意料之外的事情，比如樱井这次莫名其妙的出差。

再一次拜托二宫查到了樱井的具体行程，他没有告诉樱井自己会去找他，而是打算突然出现在他面前，让他在街头行走时，在一个普通的抬眼瞬间看见自己。

他记得樱井曾经说过在大学参加夏日祭时偶然和朋友在人群中相遇的事情，记得他的评价是“像命中注定一样”——说这话时他眼睛亮晶晶，如同有很多星星在闪。松本就在旁边看着他笑——就他这样，居然还好意思嘲笑自己喜欢看少女漫。

因此，他无比期待这一次樱井看见他时的表情——他会不会把这当成是命运？

“就像命中注定一样。”

——既然他喜欢命中注定，那自己就给他命中注定。

至于是不是真的，根本不重要。

他自然是又成功了——如同二宫说的那样：松本润总是被上天眷顾着的。看到他出现时，樱井的表情——他惊喜到几乎不知所措的笑容，他瞬间亮起的眼神，他无意识间离松本越来越近的动作，都宣告着这场预谋邂逅巨大的影响力。

时间已经是傍晚，两人简单在街头吃了小吃，樱井看他风尘仆仆，提议就在他下榻的酒店喝一杯，正合松本的意——他的计划很简单：酒精和自己就是最好的催情剂。 

天时地利人和，正当松本点了晚上第二杯白葡萄酒，心不在焉地对他微笑，想着如何顺势将地点转移到樱井的房间时，意外发生了：樱井的女友竟然也出现在了这里。

她和松本一样拎着箱子，一看就是匆忙行动。

没来得及吞咽的酒液在他的喉咙里炸开，松本又惊又怒，第一反应是去看樱井，却发现他的表情也称不上喜悦——至少和看到他的时候无法相比。

这个发现给了松本一点可怜的安慰：他知道，就算今晚那女人和樱井做了——这个词在他脑中划过时带出了惨烈的声响——樱井也不会完全将自己忘在脑后。 

“我先走了。”

他对樱井说——事实是他别无选择。

他干巴巴地解释：“本来就是来办事，顺便给你个惊喜——”

樱井当然知道他在说谎——松本就是要让他看出这个。他沉默了一下，没有挽留松本，说了声抱歉就，目送他离开。

吧台的座位正对大门，因此比起樱井，松本更早一步发现了那个女人的身影。 

他不会告诉樱井：自己其实是庆幸的。 

第一杯酒下肚时他眼睛都没眨，想到的是自己不懂事时曾经往父亲珍藏的那瓶红酒里加过蜂蜜，被发现后还理直气壮说这么苦的东西怎么能入口。

小孩子怎么会明白苦中的甜才最得人珍惜。苦中作乐，大概就是这个意思。

——他和樱井久违的面对面聊天：物理时间不过一周，但他知道这对两人来说都实在太久。樱井的眼睛很亮，他不自觉身体前倾，小声和松本说最近发生的有趣的事情——大部分他其实已经告诉过他了，但松本没有打断他，因为樱井看起来很开心，开心极了——他不知道他已经在眷恋松本。

松本出神地盯着他，想起樱井的大学同学说起樱井和女朋友认识的经过——那女孩儿一直生活在国外，大学才回到日本，因此大概不管如何容易害羞，耳濡目染，总算还是学会了一点直率。她把樱井叫到楼道，大方地说喜欢他，想要和他交往——松本大概可以想象那个场面，老实说他对这种胜算完全取决于当事人心情的表白实在是不看好——据说他俩之前毫无交集，而樱井之所以答应，不过是那天刚好被这种「感觉」打动——多么轻率的理由，万一那天阳光不够好，他输了比赛，或者有别的烦心事，她还能不能成功？

国中时松本就明白了自己的性取向，这也注定了他没有办法像普通的同龄人那样直白地表达自己。他习惯了隐藏，甚至是算计，可他太要强，从不愿意承认自己其实多么羡慕那样从天而降的惊喜——只要伸手接住就好了。

然而现在他必须承认了。

凭什么。凭什么她可以这么幸运。凭什么她的爱情可以光明正大地绽放在夕阳下微风拂面的窗台，他的爱情却只能在苔生处艰难发芽，时刻恐惧着被掐碎的命运，唯恐走错一步全盘皆输。——听说樱井翔那会儿还戴蓝色的美瞳，20岁的樱井翔的眼睛是什么样的？不知道他们对视时，她会不会错觉自己望进了一片海？

性别真的有这么重要吗？如果他的直觉没错，樱井大概也是喜欢自己的。可他会承认这是喜欢吗？还是像无数个他听到过的例子中的男人那样，用“荷尔蒙”“一时冲动”来解释和推脱？

他害怕得知真相，他只能落荒而逃。 

03.

再见到樱井又是在公司了。

偌大的会议室，椭圆形桌旁每个人的距离都刚刚好，木头温润的光映出一张张没有表情的脸。接下来发言的人是樱井，他站起来，随手抚了西装的下摆。他上台时拿了发言稿，但松本不记得樱井有任何一次真的看过——就算有大概也是刚入社的那段时间，而等到松本途中上车时，那个也许也会慌张也会吃螺丝的樱井翔已经长成了现在这副游刃有余的模样。

松本喜欢所有可以正大光明凝视樱井的时刻，尤其当两人越发熟悉、樱井偶尔会在目光对上时分给他眼神和微笑后，这种心照不宣的默契令松本越发上瘾。他挺直了背脊正坐着，端端正正握着笔，钢笔笔尖停在一个突兀的地方，晕开了一小团墨水，他也任由它这样。

这是继上次他尴尬离开后两人的第一次见面，樱井迫不及待地率先向他投来一个歉意的眼神。松本握笔的手捏紧了一瞬，但他装作没有读懂樱井的意思，只是像从前无数次那样对他笑。

天真的。

狡黠的。

午后的阳光绝好，松本的座位背对窗户，令他得以饶有兴趣地观察一块偷溜进来的光斑在墙壁上闪烁。樱井语速很快但吐字清晰，他有非常悦耳的低沉声线，优雅又明亮，与这阳光类似，令人沉醉。定制西装如同一个柔软的茧一般将他包裹在其中。整段发言里他一直拧着眉毛，认真到近乎严肃的表情令人怦然心动。结束后他微微鞠了一躬，眉头也随之舒展开来。仿佛是本能的，他向松本所在的方向投去一瞥。

突如其来的目线令松本心中一热。

——他是众人瞩目的焦点，但这一刻他选择了看着我，眼里只有我。

松本被自己的想法逗笑了。 

这种莫名其妙的笃定到底从何而来？他不知道——但他知道樱井一定会在结束后拉住自己，问他晚上有没有其他安排。

这想法令他紧张起来，他又攥紧了手中的笔。

晚餐他们当然是一起吃的。樱井难得选择坐在他对面而不是邻座。面对面带来郑重感和压迫感，全程松本几乎没有抬头，但这并不完全是因为羞涩。 

——下午会议结束后樱井并没有如同他设想的那样立刻追上来，松本有点委屈，他几乎是无意识地一直在咬下唇，直到被同事的声音唤回现实。

同事的身边站着樱井，他一边叫松本，一边偏头说樱井君还不知道吧松本电脑坏了所以换了新的工位……

樱井就笑。他把西装搭在手臂上，用他特有的礼貌又真挚的语气向同事道谢。松本默不作声地站在一旁——他知道樱井在用余光确认他的表情。

“晚上一起吃饭？”

樱井微微侧过身，手插在裤兜里。

松本一瞬间想要赌气拒绝，然而理智万分清晰地提醒他目前尚没有和樱井置气的资格。 

“好。”

他的语气不怎么好，惜字如金。但他还是答应了。

心中有事，再鲜美的食物都味同嚼蜡；在他对面，樱井倒是不紧不慢享用他的鳕鱼，又问他要不要尝尝。 

“不用了。”

这回答几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。他不明白——为什么樱井主动邀约却一反常态地沉默。这个冷静中透出疏离的樱井让他不安，松本猜不到他到底什么意思，正巧心里又憋着一口气，一不小心手上用劲大了些，餐刀在瓷盘上划出惨烈的声响。 

各色各样的目光袭来，松本耳朵红了。他猛地站起来，正准备说自己要先走，却在匆忙间打翻了面前的红酒——鲜艳的血红立刻在他的白色衬衫下摆蔓延开。他僵在原地，脑子在瞬间一片空白。樱井反应迅速，紧跟着站起来，不由分说拿过椅背上的西装外套替他披上，又低声让松本去门口等自己。说这话时他的嘴唇几乎是贴着松本的耳朵，两人之间的距离被急速缩短又重新拉长，松本捏着他塞过来的停车卡，腰间仿佛还停留着樱井方才一推又一揽时手心的温度。 

樱井还安排了近期上演的舞台剧作为晚餐后的节目，眼看时间紧张，他对比了两人公寓的距离，最终决定带松本回自己家换衣服。 

天空忽然下起了雨，落在车窗上，被灯光染成一片暧昧不清的霓虹。松本坐在副驾驶，尴尬又百无聊赖；仿佛是知道他的心思，他这一侧的窗户突然被降了下来，雨水特有的清爽气息钻进车中。

他吓了一跳，随即又精神一振。

“空气真好。”樱井突然开口。

“嗯……”松本捻着外套的衣角，抿着嘴，犹豫着该说些什么。樱井没有看他，平视前方专心开车。松本用余光瞥见他熟练地转动方向盘，心中升起一点不甘心的恼恨。

“你生气了吗。”樱井问他，用的却是陈述的语气。

松本不想回答，准确来说是不知道如何回答。时刻都体贴的樱井翔今天为什么这样咄咄逼人？ 

他在座位上动了一下，最终决定岔开话题。 

“离你家还有多远？”

等到了目的地，松本衬衫上的酒渍已经干了，变成了一种类似干玫瑰花的颜色。主人进门后就一头扎进了房间，留下第一次来的客人在沙发上坐立难安。 

——这里是樱井的公寓，空间只剩他们两人，大概也不会再有突然闯入的女朋友。短时间內出现的第二次天时地利人和，他是该抓住，还是眼睁睁看着它离去？ 

“你喜欢什么颜色的？白色？蓝色？”

樱井在房间里大声问他。 

“白色吧。”松本回答。

没时间了。

他站起来，脱了西装挂在衣架上，又快速解开了衬衫最上面的三颗扣子——这会让他的锁骨若隐若现。想了想，他又卷起袖子，低头时闻到自己身上残留的红酒气息。

——一会儿樱井出来时，他能不能顺利成为一片浸在酒液中的玫瑰花瓣？

他站在沙发前，手足无措又雀跃地等待一个审判结果。那会是什么？他不知道，甚至有一瞬间甚至觉得自己其实也没那么在意——也许，他只是想要被樱井翔看到、想要这个人眼中一直能有他，而已。

然而樱井的身影出现时，松本又立刻改变了想法——他像一只被拉得太满的弹弓一样弹出，撞进了樱井怀里，又趁着樱井还没反应过来时拽住他的领带，将他扯向自己。 

“诶诶诶……”

樱井被他一推一扯，重心不稳，趔趄着扑在了松本身上。

旁边就是沙发。

走到这一步已经没有退路，松本在勾住他的脖子的那一刻就下了决心——他放任自己向后倒，向下的重力让樱井不得不也伸手抱住了他。 

两人双双跌在沙发上，松本满足地将脸埋在樱井的脖颈，深深吸了一口。 

“翔さん用的什么香水？”

他开口打破沉默，顺便让嘴唇若有若无地擦过樱井的脸颊。感觉樱井的身体有一瞬间绷紧，不等回答，松本又推着他的肩膀站起来——两人又重新面对站立，刚才的一切仿佛只是一场幻觉。

樱井的眼神看起来有点迷茫。他手上依然紧紧抓着从衣柜拿出的衬衣。 

“翔さん看着瘦，没想到可不轻——”只有松本知道发生了什么，“是肌肉吗？”他自然地伸手去捏樱井的上臂。他当然是明知故问——公司组织的运动会上所有人都看过樱井穿无袖T恤，他的手臂线条漂亮得像雕刻品。

“嗯？啊……可能吧。”樱井摸摸鼻子，把衣服递过来。 

松本佯装去接，一把抓住了樱井的手腕。

“松润……”

樱井看起来并不那么意外，但当松本以为得到鼓励、凑上去亲他时，却被握着肩膀推开了。

松本不明所以地眨了眨眼睛。

“翔くん？”

他叫樱井，软糯的鼻音听起来像疑问，又像撒娇。

樱井忽然笑了。

除了在公司，在他那台大得莫名其妙的办公桌后面，他很少露出这种笃定的、胸有成竹的微笑，因为他不愿意、不允许自己流露一点点居高临下。

虽然松本其实很早就知道：在樱井翔的世界里，只有一个帝王。 

帝王拒绝了他的亲吻，却将手放在他腰上，一个使力带进怀里，在他耳边轻轻呵气。

“松润……你知道，上次你出差来找我的那天，南茜会出现其实不是偶然。”

——樱井分属在「大和抚子型」类目下的女朋友，通用称呼却一直是她的英文名字。

“是我拜托她过来的——准确来说，是在街上遇见你之后，我才拜托她过来的。”

“你明白我的意思吗？”

松本很奇怪自己为什么还能思考——他猜樱井一定要拒绝、或者是警告自己了。

然而樱井并没有这样做。他只是看着松本，慢慢地说：“松润，你可要想清楚了……你也知道我现在的情况，我是什么承诺也给不了你的。”

他没有拒绝松本，也没有用什么漂亮话来敷衍他。

这很樱井翔。

提起的心慢慢掉回原处，松本想：什么啊，难道我会让你负责吗——他是这样想的，于是也这样说了。

樱井很怜惜地看着他，直到松本快要受不了这样的凝视，才慢悠悠地开口。

“我没有那么自大……”仿佛终于无法忍耐，他抬头摸了摸松本的脸，目光很柔软。

“——只是我能看出，当一个人认真了的时候，他眼里的温度是不一样的。” 

“松润，”他宣布，“你喜欢我，对不对？”

松本张了张口。 

“我看得出来。”樱井补充。

他说他看得出来。

松本终于——真正是后知后觉地——开始明白樱井的意思。

樱井翔早就知道了。 

可那到底是从什么时候开始？自己那些自作聪明的小伎俩他都看穿吗？如果看穿了，为什么不早一些说明，他想试探什么？还有，为什么他看向自己的眼神不是喜爱，甚至不是感动，而是近乎怜悯？ 

恐惧淹没了松本，他完全不知该说什么或者做什么，只能推开樱井，再一次狼狈出逃。

——如果说第一次他是为了逃避现实，这次则纯粹是想离开樱井。 

他承认自己喜欢他，可现在他只想离这个人远一点。

他要离樱井翔远一点。

04.

作为社会新人，浅田佑希很幸运地在进入会社不久后遇见了来自同一所学校的前辈。这天两人在食堂用完午餐，一边小声说话一边走向电梯间，冷不防前辈停下脚步，身姿也不由自主挺直了些，向迎面走来的男人露出一个——虽然这么说似乎不太好——一看就是练习过很久的笑容。浅田在看清来人那张身为男性却可以用「美丽」来形容的脸时就明白了一切，她站在一边冷眼旁观，却见前辈在男子走后就垮下了脸。 

“前辈……” 也没必要这么沮丧吧？

“小佑希，你说：不喜欢女人的帅哥的存在意义是什么？”

“诶———？！”

一身干练套装的女人有气无力地倚在电梯一侧，“不要说我们了……据我所知，连最近合作的品牌方负责人都对他有点意思，听说他还约了松本さん——就是你刚刚看到的帅哥——吃饭，松本さん好像还答应了——”

电梯门打开，两人手挽手走出，前辈声音压低了些，继续神神秘秘地给新人补充背景知识：“……一开始大家都以为松本さん喜欢隔壁部门的另一个人——你应该也知道，就是那个晋升特别快的樱井。两人天天形影不离，没想到他这次居然答应了其他人的邀请，看来——”

接下来的话樱井翔没听清。他端着咖啡从另一侧走过，模模糊糊听到了松本和自己的名字，正欲仔细辨别，口袋里的电话却突然响了。他接起来，得知上司临时给了他个陪伴客户的任务——明天就是周末。他将咖啡杯放在一边，拿出手账本修改日程表。之前无意间听到的对话自动浮了出来，他的笔尖在空中悬了半晌，是将今日晚些时候的「约松润吃饭」的计划划去。

第二天樱井早早来到指定地点，等待司机将客户送来，却在快到约定时间前突然收到计划更改的通知。 并不是第一次遇到这种事情，樱井又向来公私分得很开，倒是没什么生气的感觉。身后一百米就是繁华的商业街，左右也是无事，他干脆解下领带放进口袋，将外套搭在手臂上，开始慢悠悠地逛街。不久后就是母亲生日，他打算趁机看看有没有什么适合的礼物。 

礼物没有找到，倒是一眼认出了也在闲逛的松本润——难得这次他没有穿那些时尚到令人咂舌的衣服，连帽子也没戴，米白色休闲衬衫和他笑起来时侧脸的弧度同样柔软明亮。他身边站着个背影有些眼熟的男子，樱井不由自主地跟上去，直到来到他们身后才恍然大悟这人的身份——电梯前女性职员轻飘飘的话语与眼前的景象对上，他看着近在咫尺的两人，对是否应该上前搭话有些踌躇。 

——被打断约会什么的，松本应该会很恼火吧？

其实无需流言樱井也知道有人在追求松本，但不清楚他到底是什么态度。松本润大部分时候都很好猜，近来却有些心思难测。樱井心知是他之前逼得太紧，把人吓到了——那天他看似满有把握，言之凿凿松本喜欢自己，其实内心深处也是一片混乱。

混乱不是因为不确定松本的心意，而是因为太确定，反倒不知该如何是好。

他就这么坠在两人身后，直到松本无意间回头发现了他。 

“翔くん？” 

他当即就站住了。手足无措。

这周他一直避着樱井，心情郁闷之下，他一时不慎答应了工作伙伴的约会邀约——可樱井翔怎么会突然出现在这里？

对喜欢的人的想念占了上风，他不由自主笑开，然而等发现身边两人都在暗示他互相介绍时，心虚就浮了上来。 

樱井倒是一脸镇定。转眼他们就交换了名片，又一齐向松本看去。 

“翔くん……”松本本能地想要解释，却开了个头就说不下去了。他不愿意如实告诉樱井这是一次约会，但更不想骗他。

看出他为难，樱井似乎是笑了一下。 

“我一会儿还有事，你们——”

话音未落，一段不属于两人的手机铃声响起，另一人做了个抱歉的手势走到一旁接电话，回来时一脸遗憾。 

“对不起啊润，我突然有点事情——”

松本当即松了口气，根本没听进去他说什么就表示完全不必顾忌自己。樱井沉默地站在一边，看那人似乎想在最后拥抱一下松本，被他巧妙地躲开了。 

“翔くん……”

终于只剩他们两人。松本刚刚放下的一颗心又提了起来，可怜巴巴地叫了一声。 

“嗯？”

樱井用了疑问的语气，却不等他再说什么就自顾自朝前走。松本拿不准他的意思，又心虚，亦步亦趋地跟在后面。

感觉到脸上一凉时樱井先是吓了一跳，接着反应过来是下雨了。早上他出门前天空就灰蒙蒙的，天气预测却写着大风。

也许乌云会被吹散也说不定呢。

他乐观地想。

只是现在看来，还是风输了。

雨滴渐渐变成了黄豆大小，凶狠地从天空砸下。商业街是露天的，刚才还熙熙攘攘的人群此时都避进了旁边的商场。樱井记得前面有家咖啡厅，正犹豫着是继续往前走还是先和松本说一声，手腕却突然被抓住了。 

他的骨架比松本小一些，松本一只手就能圈住他的腕骨，拉着他躲到了最近的屋檐下。 

“……”

樱井一眼看到店门上印着当下炙手可热的饰品品牌标志，不打算进去，只是站在原地。屋檐下空间不算大，松本和他并肩站着，连他的呼吸声都听得一清二楚。

雨越来越大，落下的水滴在两人面前形成了一道透明的雨帘。身后是玻璃，前有雨，他们被困在这一方窄小的空间里，松本润无路可退，樱井翔无路可逃。 

他抓住樱井的手一直没有松开，樱井不开口他也不说什么，只是缓慢却坚定地将冰凉的手指缠上去，和他十指相扣。

从头到尾，樱井都只是出神地盯着这一片大雨，不知道在想什么。

他没有拒绝松本。

05.

他原本希望樱井会率先撑不住对他承认心动，然而对方强硬的态度却摆明了不允许他犹豫。方寸大乱之下，一场大雨倾盆而下，将他们困在这天然的密闭空间；身后是嘈杂人声，身旁是心动之人。

好机会都是可一不可再。

松本咬咬牙，终于还是决定退而求其次——总之，先让樱井陷入两难。

那天他们做了。在松本的公寓。

两人都淋得透湿，进门后地板上不可避免地出现了一溜水渍。松本平日洁癖得厉害，此时却对此视而不见，见樱井还有点犹豫，干脆将他一把推进浴室，自己也跟着进去了。

花洒被拧到最顶端，清冷的玻璃很快被蒙上一层暖洋洋的白雾。松本摘了隐形就是个半瞎，他摸索着去拿沐浴露，胡乱倒了不少在手中，又将玫瑰味的艳丽的粉色液体悉数抹在樱井身上。他蹭进樱井怀里，藏在一团泡沫里与他接吻，睁开眼，偷看他沉醉的神情。克制太久，反而是依恋胜过了情欲。他们边亲吻边颤抖着抚慰对方，身心在一室氤氲中融化。

有第一次就有第二次。

“你的身体，好软……怎么可以这么软。”樱井叹息着，更深地侵入了身下的人。松本还嫌不够，撑起身对他耳语，“翔くん可能不知道，我可以把自己叠起来装进行李箱哦。”

“你到底对我施了什么魔法，”樱井捻起他长长的鬓角缠在指尖，表情是真实的疑惑，“我现在只要一闲下来，就只想着和你不穿衣服抱在一起，除了这个之外什么也不想做。”

他困惑的样子可爱死了。

松本懒洋洋地笑，勾着他的脖子亲吻他的下巴，又改成舔舐。

咸的。

像凝固的海水。

“——那就按翔くん想要的来好了。”

他们躺在沙发上看松本选的电影，很老的片子，《He is not that into you》。

松本想如果被问起理由就咬死是自己想看——这是事实，可他不能说和樱井一点关系都没有。

不过他也知道樱井大概率是不会问的。他那样心思玲珑的人，怎么可能问呢。 

片尾曲响起时松本长长地舒了一口气，直起身想去关掉屏幕，却被樱井扯着手腕拽了回来。

沙发不大，松本才不管这些，只是拼了命地缠绕着樱井。两人拥抱着摔在厚实的地毯上，又打了好几个滚。

松本哈哈笑着松手，倒是樱井不依不饶地蹭过来，双手撑在他脸颊旁。

“松本润。”他居高临下地叫他的名字，随即又崩不住笑，“你真是………”他捏一把松本的脸，“——磨人。”

松本去挠他的掌心。。 

“我做什么了？”他明知故问。不等樱井回答，他伸手把他拖下来抱住，身体紧紧贴着，心跳和脉搏仿佛也都重叠在了一起。樱井是纯正的双眼皮大眼睛，近看越发黑白分明，无辜得要命。

啧……

松本恶狠狠地去咬他的嘴唇。 

“今晚吃什么？”他含糊地问，十分坏心地去舔他敏感的上颚。

“不吃了……”樱井被他亲得手忙脚乱，听到这话才拿出手机看了看，“晚上……有点事。”

他刻意轻描淡写，松本就明白这一定是来自女友——搞不好还是女友家属的召唤。

即使樱井不说他也能感觉到樱井和女友的关系最近越发紧张——从他们在一起的时间越来越频繁地被信息和电话打断就能窥得一二。在此之前松本从不发表看法，只是沉默地等待樱井自己决定。但这一次——

他抓住樱井的手，“不要去。”

房间没有开灯，唯一的光亮来自沉默的电子屏。他盯着樱井的眼睛，试图看进他的心。

“留下来好不好？翔くん……”

Stay with me.

同样的事情又发生了好几次，松本不想再退，樱井沉默的时间也随之越来越长。

最后一次女友打来电话时甚至已经站在了餐厅门口，轻描淡写地表示“白天和父母出游时看到了很合适的婚礼场地，想让翔君也看看，若是也觉得好不如先预约上”。

松本坐在他旁边，将一切听得清清楚楚。 

这回他没有说什么——不用他开口，樱井也明白已经到了不得不做出决定的时刻。

男人之间似乎没有负责不负责一说，可樱井翔不会这样想——他天生的奇妙的责任心不会允许他真的对这段感情放置不管。

——松本是这么赌的。

他只猜对了一半。

结局由很多个离别组成：樱井和女友分手了。公司去外地进修的名单紧接着下来，樱井的名字赫然在列。

“我承认我很喜欢你……但如果就这样立刻和你重新开始，我做不到。这个项目要两年。松润，如果你愿意……”樱井顿了一下，“算了，还是不要等我了。”

他说话时松本一直盯着他眼睛下青色的阴影。樱井的决定在他意料之外却又情理之中——他太了解樱井翔，知道他就是这种宁愿用两败俱伤来惩罚自己的人。

松本被他留在原地，不可避免地回忆起他们最开始相处时，樱井其实并不怎么喜欢笑，但他有一双含情的眼睛，每次松本和他对视都恍惚心脏是不是被浸泡在了温热的水中，仿佛下一刻就能开出花来。

樱井离开时是深秋，似乎只是一眨眼间，下一个春天就来了。气温回暖，草长莺飞，一切都在萌发，在蠢蠢欲动。只是松本却再也不相信那些「要顺应时节谈一场恋爱」的说法，因为秋天总会到来，花会枯萎，而一寸相思一寸灰。

他一直试图让樱井走进他设下的陷阱，却没想到深陷其中的从始至终都只有他自己；更没有想到，即使一切都被宣告了结束，他却依然不舍得放弃——春天将尽时他对二宫宣布了自己的决定：他要亲自动手，把樱井翔找回来。

他其实没有选择，因为他爱樱井。

爱也没有选择，爱是情非得已。

二宫显然并不赞成这个主意，但他依然用百分百真诚的语气鼓励了松本。

“计划这种东西哪有绝对的，从来都是见招拆招，”二宫斟字酌句，“可是「勇气」，有就是有，没有就是没有。——我真的不是为了安慰你才这么说的。”

再次见到樱井时，春花早就落尽，夏日生机勃勃的绿几乎和阳光同样刺眼。

不费吹灰之力的，他见到了正在一棵树下发呆的樱井。

松本站在不远处看了他一会儿，心脏久违地被痛和暧，欣喜与酸涩同时包裹住。

他想起那句曾经觉得好笑、再回忆却只剩心痛的“就像命中注定一样”——他依然无法认同，却在这次分离后有了一点模糊的理解：总而言之是某种人类无法抗拒的东西，而换到松本身上，就是他站在此地的原因。

——这是他的心指引他来的地方。 

这莫名其妙地给了松本一些信心——他猜樱井也许会有点迷惑，甚至想要逃开，但最终大概还是会接受的。

他走上前，将正靠在树干上看手机的人拉到自己面前。

“别想了，没有命运什么事……是我等不及了。”他调皮地对樱井微笑，用手去碰他惊讶的脸，“翔くん说的对，我才不要一直傻乎乎地等呢——我要自己来找你。”

令他惊讶的是，樱井的眼睛立刻红了。 

心中那块不确定的大石在此刻终于安然落下——松本知道，这一次是他赌赢了。用他的真心、他不撞南墙不回头的野蛮执行力，以及藏在这横冲直撞下的甜蜜阴谋。

能让他孤注一掷的命中注定，从来都这只有这个人而已。

06.

从第一次见到樱井翔起，松本润就知道自己爱他。 

斯人若彩虹，遇他方知有。

END


End file.
